


Apartment Hunt

by Ryface



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Future AU, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Wally look for a new home together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurokobun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/gifts).



> for her prompt:  
> 
>
>> "Wally and Dick as Flash and Nightwing! Just them being happy and together as adults? Sharing an apartment? Looking for a house? Maybe just do some happy future thing since I'm having a hard time with Season 2 as well."
> 
>   
> Hope you like it, Bunny! Happy early birthday! 

"What about this one?" Wally clicked a link and the apartment listing opened on the screen in front of him.  
  
"Does it have rooftop access?" asked Dick, resting his chin on Wally's shoulder as he peered down at the screen.  
  
"No, but it's a top floor unit with a corner balcony," he said, skimming through the ad. "That's _like_ rooftop access."  
  
"Hmm," said Dick. "Maybe."  
  
"Dick, come on, you can't just 'maybe' all of them," Wally groaned. "I have less than _two weeks_ to move before my lease is up!"  
  
"I know, I know," he relied. "I just want it to be the right one."  
  
"It doesn't have to be perfect, dude."  
  
Dick frowned.  
  
"Stop that," said Wally.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"You're pouting."  
  
Dick crouched behind him so only his eyes were peering over his shoulder. "You can't even see my face."  
  
"I don't have to be able to see your face to know when you're pouting," said Wally. "I've known you long enough for that."  
  
Dick huffed and dragged Wally's computer chair back from the desk, then sat in his lap. Neither of them really cared that Dick was larger than Wally now, it was just habit.  
  
Wally's arm immediately went around Dick's waist. "I can't see through you," he said, making no move to get Dick to leave.  
  
"That's the idea," said Dick, swatting Wally's other hand away from the mouse. He typed away on the keyboard for a moment, clicking around, before he finally sat back, letting Wally look past him. "There."  
  
Wally's eyes went wide. "Dude, that is _way_ over our budget!"  
  
Dick shrugged. "It's not like I can't afford it."  
  
"That isn't the point," said Wally. "We agreed, if we're going to share a place, we're going to get something _both_ of us can afford. _Equally_."  
  
" _Fine_ ," Dick sighed, and started typing again.  
  
It was Wally's turn to pout now. "Would you at least think about the ones I found?"  
  
"I did," said Dick. He barely stopped skimming listings.  
  
"Did not," Wally grumbled. He pushed Dick up off of his lap and stood, giving him the chair, and went to the kitchen. Of course, he was at Dick's place, so there was next to nothing in the fridge besides milk.  
  
"We have got to train you to go grocery shopping," said Wally. "Not everyone can live on cereal alone!" He took a box of cereal out of one of the cupboards anyway, shoving his hand inside to munch on it dry.  
  
"We'll make that your chore," Dick all but grunted.  
  
"You sure you want to do that?" Wally dragged over one of the stools from the island counter that served as Dick's kitchen table, and perched next to the desk. "What if I buy nothing but junk food?"  
  
Dick glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled, just a little. "Then we'll eat junk food," he said.  
  
Wally grinned widely and tossed a piece of cereal at him.  
  
\--  
  
Dick wound up finding three places that fit his picky standards and Wally's budget. The first, as soon as they set foot inside the building, they exchanged glances usually saved for non-verbal communication during "work". It looked nothing like the ad had shown. There were water stains on the hall carpets and in the ceilings, and everything outside of the clearly freshly-Febreezed apartment smelled vaguely of vinegar and cigarette smoke, despite claiming to be a no smoking apartment.  
  
Plus, they were both certain that it was a prime spot for criminals to hide out.  
  
"Which sucks," said Wally, as they left, "because the view was actually pretty great."  
  
Dick slipped his hand into Wally's as they headed down the street to where he'd parked his bike. "It was," he agreed. "But I already worry enough about my neighbors catching me scaling the side of the building in full Nightwing gear. I don't need the added worry that said neighbors are going to be the ones I'm heading out to bust."  
  
Wally laughed. "Maybe the next one will be better."  
  
It wasn't.  
  
True, there were no criminals, and it was clean and spacious. But the landlady had three screaming kids hanging off her as she showed them around, and another two kids, who lived down the hall from their prospective unit, quickly showed up. It wasn't that they didn't like kids, exactly. But after Wally had been kicked in the shins four times by a particularly bratty six year old boy, and the landlady's 18-month old daughter had sneezed messily onto the back of Dick's neck, they thanked her for her time and beat a hasty retreat.  
  
"I'm not sure which is worse," said Dick, retrieving a wet-wipe from his concealed utility belt to clean himself up with, "kids or crooks!"  
  
"We're allowed to lock up the crooks," said Wally, helpfully.  
  
Before he could respond, Dick pulled his phone from his pocket. There was a message from an unlisted contact on his screen. No words, just a few seemingly random numbers and letters.  
  
"It's Bruce," said Dick, texting back quickly. "We're gonna have to reschedule the last showing. Think you can take care of that, I've gotta get going."  
  
"I'll just check it out on my own," Wally offered. "I'll take pictures, and you can tell me what you think tomorrow."  
  
Dick grinned. "You're the best," he said.  
  
"I know."  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Wally didn't answer his phone. Dick had slept in later than usual. Bruce didn't call him in for Gotham stuff much these days unless something was really serious, and three escapees from Arkham in one night certainly counted. Though it hadn't been any of the heavier hitters, it was still an exhausting chase around the city.  
  
But when Wally still hadn't returned his calls by late afternoon, Dick was starting to worry. He picked up his phone again, and it immediately buzzed in his hand with a text message.  
  
 _Emergency. Meet @ building i checkd out yday ASAP_ , it read, though Dick scarcely read beyond the first word. He threw his jacket on and all but ran out the door, motorcycle helmet already on before he was even outside.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Dick wasn't exactly a slow driver. But under normal circumstances, he was at least more _careful_. The apartment complex was on the other side of town, normally almost an hour drive. Dick made it in just under 25 minutes.  
  
He parked haphazardly on the sidewalk by the front door. Wally was nowhere to be seen, but luckily, the front door wasn't closed properly. He pushed it open and hurried in. The interior was dim, the dying sunlight from outside not doing much to illuminate through the skylight that looked down the center staircase from the top floor, and half of the lights were turned off.  
  
"Wally?" he called out, running up the stairs. The halls were short, with only a few apartments per floor, and he could check each without stopping his ascent. It wasn't until he reached the top floor that he noticed anything out of the ordinary.  
  
A door at the very end of the hallway was ajar, and there was a faint, flickering light inside. He hurried toward it, starting to call out again as he pushed the door the rest of the way open. But his voice died on his lips as he saw the inside of the apartment.  
  
It was big and open and bare, save for a made up mattress on the floor of what appeared to serve as a living room, directly across from the entrance. Beyond the mattress was a huge bay window, the sill covered in candles.  
  
"What the..." he said, staring at the display.  
  
He heard a toilet flush, and footsteps. Wally came around the corner, wiping damp hands on his jeans, then nearly jumped when he saw Dick in the doorway.  
  
"You're early!" he said.  
  
"Early for what? You said it was an emergency!"  
  
"That was just to get you to hurry over," said Wally. "How many speed limits did you break getting here?"  
  
"I thought you were in trouble!" Dick threw his hands up.  
  
"I was just trying to surprise you! Stop shouting!"  
  
"I'm not shouting!" shouted Dick. He paused then slowly lowered his hands, looking sheepish. "Sorry. But will you please tell me what's going on here?"  
  
"If you'd shown up a half hour from now, it would've been a lot more obvious," said Wally, gesturing towards the mattress and grinning.  
  
"Okaaaay," said Dick. "But I'm still confused?"  
  
"We're celebrating our new home, dude."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's perfect, so I signed the paperwork and put the deposit down last night," he explained. "She said we could move in immediately, since you had such an _excellent_ reference from Bruce."  
  
"I thought you were going to show me pictures and we'd decide _together_ ," said Dick, crossing his arms.  
  
Wally frowned. "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise."  
  
Dick looked around. The apartment _did_ exactly match the pictures from the ad, from what he could see. It was huge, top floor, excellent view... If he were honest with himself, had he been in Wally's position, he probably would've done the same. He sighed.  
  
"I'm still mad at you for scaring me," said Dick, closing the front door before stepping further into the apartment to settle his hands on Wally's hips. "But okay, it _does_ look pretty perfect."  
  
"Only the best for you, babe," said Wally, grinning. "Now come on, there's champagne in the kitchen, and then..." He glanced over at the mattress and grinned.  
  
"And then we get to christen the new place," Dick agreed, and kissed him.


End file.
